


Lessons to learn

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obi-Wan teaches Anakin a lesson and finds out some important information too.





	Lessons to learn

‘It’s unheard of,’ Anakin protests, ‘it’s unfair.’

Obi-Wan glances at his former padawan, his eyebrows raised. Anakin has just been accepted unto the council, and yet not made a master. He understands his frustration a little, he does, but it’s no excuse to be acting out like that. He’ll never be a good Jedi if he wears his emotions on his sleeve like this.

‘Take a seat, Skywalker.’

Anakin mumbles some words which he probably shouldn’t be hearing anyway and takes the seat next to Obi-Wan. He looks at him, because of course he does, for support maybe. But he cannot support this behavior. Slowly he shakes his head. He thought he’d taught him better than this.

 

* * *

 

‘It’s just not fair, master,’ Anakin complains, sitting on Obi-Wan’s bed. ‘How can I be on the council and not be a master?’

‘You’re on the council, Anakin,’ Obi-Wan replies. ‘That’s an honor.’

Anakin folds his arms. ‘Come on, it’s not fair.’

‘That may be,’ Obi-Wan replies, pacing around the room, ‘but it’s no reason to behave like that.’

‘Behave like what?’

Obi-Wan stops and raises an eyebrow. ‘I think you know very well what I mean.’

He swallows. ‘So what are you going to do?’

‘Maybe,’ Obi-Wan replies, walking up closer to him, ‘I should punish you.’

‘Maybe you should, master.’ Anakin grins. ‘What did you have in mind?’

Oh, he has a whole lot in mind. Anakin will stop grinning so hard when he’s done with him. But like it he will, knowing his former padawan.

‘I think,’ Obi-Wan says, leaning down to kiss Anakin, only to whisper in his ear: ‘you need to be spanked.’

Anakin lets out a helpless moan and now Obi-Wan is grinning. ‘Yes, I think you do.’

‘Yes,’ he whispers back. ‘I’ve been very bad.’

Obi-Wan sits down and looks over to his former padawan, his face colored a beautiful flustered red. He’s biting his lip and looking at him, awaiting a command. To have Anakin look at him like that is a delight, to have him actually listen to him even more. It took a while to find out what he needs, but now he knows, he doesn’t mind using that knowledge to his advantage.

‘Come here, love,’ he says, inviting him on his lap. ‘You don’t have to undress for me now.’

Anakin swallows and nods. He looks a little nervous. Of course there is no shame in that, but he doesn’t have to be. When he sprawls himself out on his lap, his ass up and his head down, he comforts him with kind, gentle touches and his voice:

‘Good boy,’ he whispers. ‘Now, this doesn’t have to take long.’

‘No, master?’

‘If you’re just good for me and tell me what you did wrong, it’ll be over soon.’ He pulls down his leggings and gently strokes his ass, looking forward to smacking it, seeing the redness appear and having Anakin moan and shudder for him.

‘Okay,’ Anakin replies, unsuccessfully suppressing a moan, ‘I’ll be good.’

Obi-Wan smiles. They’d had gotten so far and he’s so very proud of him. ‘So,’ he asks. ‘What did you do wrong there?’

‘I was ungrateful,’ Anakin says. ‘It’s an honor, master. I’m sorry.’

The first smack lands on his ass. Obi-Wan makes sure it’s not too hard, yet it still makes Anakin whine deliciously. His hand stays there, rubbing his thumb over his exposed skin. He’s doing very well.

‘Good boy,’ he says. ‘Now, tell me, what should you have done?’

‘I should have been grateful, master. I should have told them thank you and sat down.’

‘Yes,’ Obi-Wan replies, hitting him harder this time. ‘Good boy.’

Anakin replies with another helpless moan. Force, he loves hearing those. He’s getting just as flustered as Anakin is right now, and eager to move on to the next part. However, Anakin hasn’t been taught his lesson yet.

‘Good,’ he reassures him. ‘You’re doing so very good.’

Anakin just shudders in response.

‘Now, Palpatine wanted you on the council, didn’t he?’

‘Yes, master,’ Anakin replies, confused. ‘I told you.’

‘Hush, I know,’ he whispers back. ‘I want you to tell me why.’

‘Master,’ he protests.

Another smack. ‘That’s not an answer, Anakin. I need an answer.’

‘I can’t –’

Obi-Wan raises his hand, but before it lands on his ass again, Anakin lets out another whine.

‘I’ll tell you,’ he promises. ‘I’ll tell you, master.’

‘Such a good boy.’ Obi-Wan smiles. He would have given up and fucked him if he hadn’t said something now, only if it was because he’s having a hard time containing himself already. He reminds himself he needs to be the one in control. It’s up to Anakin to lose it.

‘He wanted me to be his eyes and ears,’ he says. ‘He wanted me to spy on you.’

Obi-Wan can’t help but feel betrayed. He’s always knows Anakin is not very fond of most council members, but to have his friend and lover spy on him too, that hurts. For a second he’s tempted to translate that hurt into another smack on Anakin’s ass, but that’s not what he needs right now.

‘Are you going to punish me, master?’

‘No,’ he replies, after a short pause. ‘You’ve been very good for me, so you can choose your reward now.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes.’ Obi-Wan smiles as Anakin gets off his lap and pulls up his pants. ‘You can pick.’

As Anakin sits down next to him and smiles, Obi-Wan can’t help but think about Anakin’s revelation. He thought it’d be something like this. The council should know about this. But first, Anakin’s reward.

‘Fuck me, master?’ Anakin asks, his gaze averted and his cheeks flustered. Now that’s adorable. How can he say no to that?

‘Of course,’ he replies. ‘Is that all?’

‘Well,’ Anakin looks around. ‘Do you still have those restraints?’

Obi-Wan chuckles. ‘I do. Arms or legs?’

‘Arms.’

‘Good choice.’ Much more practical. ‘Let me go find them, and you can undress for me.’

‘Yes, master.’

 

* * *

 

He finds them buried deep in one of his drawers. If anyone that is not Anakin were to see them, he’d never be able to get over it. He’d probably be in a whole bunch of trouble.

Meanwhile, Anakin is done undressing. He looks flustered and sweaty and a little shy. Force, he wants to fuck him so badly.

‘Lay down for me. On your back.’

‘Yes, master.’

Anakin head lands on the pillow and he’s showcasing his naked body just for him. Obi-Wan smiles and shows him the restraints. Anakin shoots him a nervous smile back and follows his movements with his eyes. Obi-Wan is not going to undress today. He’ll leave that to Anakin.

‘You look so pretty for me,’ he says, sitting down on his lap. ‘So beautiful.’

He moans. ‘Thank you, master.’

‘Now,’ he leans down and kisses his mouth, trails down to his neck and then grabs his arms. Anakin doesn’t fight him, keeps his gaze on him as he brings his arms together and then binds them together, leaving them more or less useless. ‘How does that feel?’

‘So good, master.’ He whines as Obi-Wan plants another kiss on his mouth. ‘Are you going to fuck me now?’

‘Patience, love.’

Another frustrated whine. He’d almost feel bad for him, hadn’t he been so preoccupied containing his own lust.

‘Not fair, master.’

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. ‘Now what did I just teach you about being grateful?’

He swallows. ‘Sorry, master. I didn’t meant to – ’

‘Hush,’ Obi-Wan says, and Anakin shuts up. ‘You be a good boy for me.’

‘Yes.’ He nods. ‘I will, I’m sorry. I want to be good for you.’

‘I know you do,’ he replies. ‘You’re trying very hard, don’t you?’

He nods.

‘You want to be fucked very hard too?’

Another whine. ‘Yes, master,’ he begs. ‘Please.’

Obi-Wan looks down at him, at his flustered complexion, his averted gaze and the way he moves under him, trying so very hard to sit still and yet failing. He’s so beautiful and he’s all his. All his to fuck and spank and have. It’s so good to make him wait for it, to watch him squirm and beg and have the words please fall from his lips unwillingly. All the things he can make him do, all because he wants to be good for him so badly.

He takes lube from the same drawer and once again Anakin follows him with his eyes. Maybe he’s wondering why he’s still fully clothed, maybe he already knows he’ll get fucked with clothes on. To have Anakin vulnerable and naked under him and being clothed himself is a new, yet powerful feeling.

‘Master,’ Anakin whines. ‘Please.’

‘Please what?’

‘Fuck me.’

Anakin wants him so bad. Force, Obi-Wan wants him just as badly, he’s just gotten better at hiding it. Still, if he waits any longer, he’ll burst. So he coats his fingers in lube and looks at Anakin, whose eyes are already half-closed in anticipation.

Obi-Wan lifts up his body and positions his ass by his hips. When he caresses it, he finds it’s still warm and red from the spankings earlier. What a reward for his hard work. Oh, Anakin will feel this.

‘Fingers, master,’ Anakin moans. ‘Please.’

‘Hush, Anakin.’

He doesn’t even say sorry this time, just frustratingly jerks his hips. He can forgive this for now, but only because he’s just as desperate as him. His fingers follow his crack until they find his entrance. He wants to wait, wants to make Anakin beg for it, but his own fingers betray him and find their way in before Anakin even get the chance to beg. He starts out with two, spreading him open nicely and getting some very pretty moans from him.

‘Good boy,’ he says. ‘So nice and tight.’

He spreads his fingers apart and Anakin gasps for breath.

‘Good?’ Obi-Wan asks. ‘Did that hurt?’

‘No,’ he replies, panting. ‘Good.’

‘You ready for me now?’

Kriff, he better be, Obi-Wan is so done with waiting, even if he did most of that to himself. Of course he’d wait as long as Anakin needs, but when he presses against his fingers and gasps yes, he’s relieved. Finally he can go fuck him.

Obi-Wan frees his cock and Anakin lets out a frustrated whine when he pulls his fingers out. He doesn’t react to it. Anakin should know he’ll be filled up soon enough. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s still clothed that worried him.

That ends when Obi-Wan coats his cock in lube and teases his opening, pressing in carefully. Anakin reacts with a gasps and a moan, and tries to push down on him immediately. It’s not easy from how he’s lying, but that doesn’t stop him – of course not. Obi-Wan pushes him back, gently reminding him who’s in charge. He is. Anakin doesn’t get to make the decisions now. He’ll be filled at Obi-Wan’s pace.

‘Sit still,’ Obi-Wan says. ‘Be good.’

‘But master –’

‘No.’

He doesn’t want to punish him, truly doesn’t, but if he keeps behaving like this, he might have to. He wants to praise him, wants him to be good, because he knows very well how he gets off on praise. Anakin should give him a reason to praise him though.

He pushes in further and Anakin moans, but doesn’t speak or move. Only his hands fight in his restraints and Obi-Wan smiles at the sight of that. Then he pushes all of him in and Anakin gasps as he takes it all in once.

‘Good boy,’ Obi-Wan praises. ‘Now it’s all in.’

Anakin shudders.

‘Feels good?’

‘Yes,’ Anakin moans. ‘Fuck… Fuck me, master.’

Force, he tries to start out calm, to have him beg for more, but he can’t stop himself from fucking him hard, from taking in every one of Anakin’s delicious moans and whines, from letting them fuel his lust and his want. He wants Anakin so much and it translates in every thrust, in every groan.

‘Yes,’ Anakin moans. ‘Need to come,’ he says. ‘Please.’

He wants to grab his cock and help him, but decides against it. If Anakin wants to come so badly, he can do it just from his cock in his ass. He knows he can do it.

‘Please,’ he moans. ‘Take me harder. Please.’

He fights the restraints, pants and moans for him. It’s such a delight to remember it’s him and only him who can do that to him, who can make him beg like that, plead like that and come like that. Obi-Wan fulfills his request and fucks him harder, deeper.

‘Now you can come,’ he says, not slowing his pace. Anakin’s eyes are now rolled back and his mouth is open in ecstasy. Oh, he loves this, he does. ‘Come for me.’

He does, his body shaking and his ass tightening, screaming his name. He doesn’t care about being quiet anymore, fucks him right through his orgasm and comes in him only a few seconds later.

He pulls out, Anakin still panting, sweaty and bright red, but his eyes closed and his body relaxed. Proudly he looks down at his work. Not only is Anakin now content and satisfied, he also has conformation of something he already suspected. No time to think about that now, though.

‘How are you feeling?’ Obi-Wan asks, carefully brushing a hand against his cheekbone. ‘Okay?’

‘Yes,’ Anakin replies, his voice hoarse from screaming and begging. ‘Okay.’

‘Do you want some water?’

Anakin nods, following him with his eyes as he frees him from his restraints. He sits up and rubs his wrist. ‘Thank you.’

Obi-Wan smiles and fills a glass of water for him, bringing it to his lips. Anakin drinks and takes the glass from his hands. He doesn’t speak until it’s all gone and Obi-Wan waits patiently for him.

‘You need more?’

Anakin shakes his head, still not very talkative. Obi-Wan is the one taking the glass from him to put it away and then plants a kiss on his lips.

‘Thank you,’ he says, ‘for being honest with me.’

Anakin smiles and leans into him. ‘I guess I should have told you anyway.’

‘I’m glad you did,’ he replies, pulling him closer. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’


End file.
